


Warmth

by psychemenace



Category: K (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychemenace/pseuds/psychemenace
Summary: They returned to how they used to be. But can Fushimi get used to the change?





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: give me warmth

It was not an easy task to be with Misaki after the things that happened between both of them. Even when they already mended old wounds, it still was difficult for Fushimi to get used to such a sudden change.

Misaki would send him a message from time to time, asking him if he was busy. Fushimi, because he still felt a bit awkward and repulsed at the kindness, would click his tongue and turn off his phone. He just didn’t know how to handle Misaki when he acted like that. Other than that, he couldn’t help but think that, in the end, everything would just turn out bad, even if he was willing to take a step further in his revived relationship with his old friend. There was still doubt and hesitation in his heart. There was still that fear that Misaki would leave him again, and this was something he couldn’t entirely shake off. 

Reishi noticed this, so he tried helping him sort out his emotions by convincing him to take a vacation leave for five days. He thought that it was apt considering Fushimi’s one of his most dedicated employees, and since Fushimi never made use of any of his vacation leaves.

Later that night, Fushimi summoned up the courage to call Misaki up and this time, be the one to ask him if he was busy.  
  
“No, I’m not busy Saru, we can hang out if you like, play games like the old days and stuff.”

“Ah, I see. That’s.. er.. good then.”

“Saru why don’t you spend your vacation leave at my place? The kotatsu you love so much’s still here. We can laze all around like usual, or we can go to the beach with Kusanagi-san and the others.”

Fushimi couldn’t respond. He sighed and massaged his temples. He really couldn’t keep up with the change.

“I’ll fetch you tomorrow then. I’ll be at the gate waiting for you, bring your stuff!”

Fushimi acquiesced with his usual i-don’t-wanna-be-here-attitude.  He sighed. Days like this really gets him tired. He slumped on the bed and closed his eyes. Everything was slowly turning back to how they used to be. He couldn’t help but feel restless and uneasy. But he still wanted to try giving this renewed relationship with Misaki another chance.

The next morning, everyone was in a buzz when they knew about Fushimi’s leave and the fact that Misaki was waiting for him outside. Akiyama and the others were so happy for him. They were so eager, and were looking out of the window just to see their colleague off as he made his way to the gate. They saw him talk with Misaki a bit, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose, as gloomy and bored as ever.

“That Fushimi, was he always like that?”

“I don’t know. Probably.”

Even when Fushimi talked with Misaki, his facial expressions, his languid tone of voice didn’t change. Misaki on the other hand, was sweating. This was the first time he’s going to spend time with Fushimi after so long, so he was nervous. In fact, he couldn’t sleep the whole night.He also did some late night general cleaning and was tired because of it. It had been so long since the both of them actually spent time with each other, so it was quite nerve wracking.

“Ummm.. do you want to stop by the house first to leave your belongings or.. ahh… ?” 

“It’s fine, I didn’t bring that much things with me. This backpack isn’t even that heavy.”

“Er.. so I guess we can go to the game centre first.”

“I guess.”

The two spent the whole morning playing games. After that, they went to Misaki’s place to leave Fushimi’s things. Then after that they went out again to get lunch. It was the first time they were going to eat together after a long while, and truth be told Fushimi felt awkward and disconcerted. He remembered those times when he would forget that Misaki was no longer around to eat his vegetables for him. He remembered those times when he was all alone, harassed by their memories together; those times when all he could do is sigh and pretend that he wasn’t affected at all. It was still hard to accept that now, all of that changed. Now, Misaki was here with him like the old days, as if nothing ever happened. They returned to being friends. They returned to how they used to be, but there was still something as heavy as an anvil weighing down on him. The scar that Misaki left will never disappear, no matter how much he uses an ointment to lighten it, so to speak. 

When they were done eating, and was about to return back to Misaki’s place, it drizzled.

“Ugh. tsk. I didn’t bring an umbrella with me.”

“It’s fine Saru. We can just run back.”

Misaki grabbed Fushimi by the hand and ran. Fushimi was a bit surprised. The strength of Misaki’s grip was burning him. Fushimi bowed his head and bit his underlip. It always perturbed him why Misaki always acted like things between the two of them didn’t happen. He always wondered why even if Misaki thought he was a traitor, the latter always kept on saying he still considered him as a friend. Enemies. Friends. Is there a thin line between the two? Or is Misaki’s conception of a friend is as twisted as Fushimi’s desire to break him?

This was something Fushimi always wanted to ask. This was something that always made his chest ache. Misaki din’t really know how he felt. Misaki’s naivety was his bane. This mostly contributed to the falling out of their relationship. And now that they are back to being friends, he didn’t really know what to do. How can Misaki easily forget? When he never truly tried understanding how Fushimi felt. 

Fushimi stopped running. He pulled his hands away from Misaki’s grasp. There was clap of thunder in the distance. The rain poured vehemently drenching them both.

“What’s wrong Saru? Is something the matter?”

The raindrops trickled down Fushmi’s chin, his drenched hair covered most of his face that Misaki was unable to see his face.

“Saru… you’re going to be sick if we don’t find shelter. Come on.”

Fushimi wanted to ask him why, why was he always like this? Why was he always this forgiving, this idiotic? But he knew Misaki didn’t think about this as deeply as he did. He knew that his friend was too much of a block head to even understand something so complex. He wiped his face and allowed himself to be dragged instead.

——–

“Saru take a bath first while I prepare the kotatsu.”

When Fushimi finished bathing, the kotatsu was already laid out. It was prepared in a haphazard way. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and tidied it. After he tidied the kotatsu, he settled himself underneath it and without meaning to, reminisced about the past, about the history of this kotatsu. He wondered why Misaki still kept it after all this time, even after their relationship fell out.

He lied down and covered himself up with the thick fabric of the kotatsu. This was like the old times, and it made Fushimi feel unsettled. When Misaki went out of the bath, he saw that Fushimi was fast asleep. He was surprised and flustered at the same time. He dried his hair using a towel. He got worried that Fushimi forgot to dry his hair up so he rushed to him and felt his hair.

_damn monkey, he forgot to dry his hair._

It was now Misaki’s turn to click his tongue.

“Hey Saru wake up! Let’s dry your hair or else you’re going to get a head ache. Oi!”

Fushimi didn’t wake up. Misaki sighed and felt Fushimi’s forehead using the back go his hand. The other shivered and curled up.

“Saru.. Hey Saru, are you alright? You’re cold.” Misaki said as he shook Fushimi.

Fushimi woke up and blinked his eyes a couple of times.

“Tsk. Noisy. What is it?”

“Let’s dry your hair, you slept with your hair still wet.”

Misaki pulled him up to make him sit down. Fushimi was so annoyed that he slapped his friend’s hand and sat up by himself. He grimaced. He was actually tired and wanted to rest. Misaki sat down beside him, he put the towel on Fushimi’s hair and massaged his friend’s scalp to dry it up.

“Are you cold saru? Do you want me to warm you up?”

“I’m fine.”

“But you’re skin is so cold!”

“It’s nothing.”

“Is that some of the characteristics you got from being a member of the blue clan? Mikoto-san always comments that the Blue King has cold skin, now you’re afflicted with it. ”

Misaki rubbed Fushimi’s arm.

_Mikoto-san huh? Mikoto-san again._

The light in Misaki’s eyes as he said the former Red King’s name annoyed him.

“Then what would you have me do?” Fushimi snapped.

Misaki ruffled his hair, he wasn’t done with drying it yet. But he stopped what he was doing to pull his friend closer. He tried not to be angry.

“My body temperature is warm I can warm you up!”

Fushimi was surprised. The gesture from Misaki made him feel a variety of emotions like agitation to the point that he wanted to flee, but he didn’t pull away.

“Here you put your arms around my waist.. Aaah but it’s not like.. aaah.. I just.. never mind just stay still.” Misaki said flushed. 

They just stayed like that until Fushimi’s hair was almost dry. After that they both lied down on the futon. Misaki scooted closer to his friend and lay supine, his arms to his sides.

“The kotatsu’s warming you up right? But I think we should probably stay close like this for a while or else you might catch a cold.”

The closeness wasn’t enough and it made Misaki worry that Fushimi would still be cold. He stared at Fushimi’s back.

“Saru…”

There was no response. 

“Hey Saru!”  


_tsk. so damn noisy._

Misaki pulled Fushimi to face him and scooted closer.

“Don’t move.”

Misaki wrapped him in his arms. Truth be told, this is the first time Misaki ever held him like this: as if he was afraid to lose him. 

Fushmi felt awkward. Yet he succumbed to Misaki’s kindness. In the past, he would most likely mock him; in the past he would most likely make him hate him. But now it was different so he closed his eyes and basked in Misaki’s warmth. 

The sun finally lit up the prairies of Fushimi’s world. 


End file.
